Detectives
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Yumi a 14\15 year old girl detective, Heiji, Kaito, Conan and Ran are in for a surprise in this mystery camp when the roll play death start coming true, its a good thing their in cabin 3 or Heiji might be a ghost.


**# ...Detectives #**  
><strong>Hello I don't own Detective Conan please enjoy, and any mystery help is welcome, I need practice. Thank you for reading. Also any critiques are welcome.<strong>

**...**

Yumi yawned chin resting in her palm as the mystery camp van continued on its way down the dirt road in the forest/woods which ever stretching for miles; her golden eyes blinked sleepily as the others mostly adults, and about three teens excluding herself and a rather annoying old guy was boasting about being Mori some famous detective.

"Yumi." She put her hand out to the older teen girl..

Ran she recalled mildly interested as to why a girl like her would want to be with so meany boys even if it was her father and family, friends. Ran didn't seam like a mystery lover, or a boy chaser but you never know.

"Mori Ran." She replied shaking hands Yumi nodded gold eyes calculating.

"Oh yah last name first duh I'm in Japan." Yumi scolded herself before grinning. "So you like mysteries?"

"Yah I guess." Ran warily.

Letting Yumi know she was either dragged or she's just to motherly for her age.

"Hmm so do you think its a murder mystery or a thief mystery? Oh it could be a treasure hunt." Yumi said stating the possibilities Ran sighed.

"This is Heiji, Kaito, my father, and Conan." Ran supplied Yumi hummed thoughtfully.

"Kaito, Kaitou.." Yumi mused eyeing him critically he laughed nervously.

"No afraid not." He said she blinked owlishly.

"I see I guess that means he's hiking there's nothing flying over head behind next or in front and he normally comes from the east or was it west? And goes back wasn't there some notice in the paper? To the Mysterious Forests night something something steal the mystery prize, jibber jab Kaitou Kid with a odd stamp like he's a gentlemen." An imaginary arrow went threw Kaito, as his detective friends laughed.

"What do you make of it than?" Heiji questioned annoyed his ascent heavy.

"Mysterious Forest that's the surrounding of the camp, prize is the red moons stone that's see through, he's gonna be a staff member or ones of us, and he's most likely gonna go ninja." Yumi mused pulling out a energy drink from her bag it was ice mostly.

"Wow.." Ran blinking owlishly. "Let me guess detective?"

"I guess I solve mysteries... Of course it depends." Yumi thoughtfully...

"We're here." The driver Ayako called smiling Yuki's golden eyes traced the cabins there were four in all.

"So I'm guessing the cabins are roll play?" Yumi mused capping her drink.

"Yes the three cabins are for guests while we staff stay in the fourth, as you can see you all must pick lots in your rolls green balls for detectives, yellow for victims, and red for suspects." Ayako replied smiling amusedly figuring a falcon necklace absently.

They all stepped out Yumi stretched her arms over her head blinking when a hat was put in front of her, she pulled out a small red ball labeled 'Killer cabin 3' she showed Ayako the young woman's lips lifted and she whispered the perks Yumi laughed grinning evilly.

"What you get?" Kaito narrowed eyes as he had the detective roll funnily enough.

"Not telling." Yumi sang Heiji scowled at his, and Conan snorted slightly seams teens and the kid where together.

"I don't want you brats around until it's time for food." Mori said and departed and started flirting with a woman who hid her red ball making Yumi smirk slightly.

"Ok everyone the cabins are stocked to the brim have fun." Kyoya said. "We play cops so the phone number with cops label is what you call please don't actually call the cops unless its a real emergency, the killers and detectives have perks, victims once killed have to follow the killers script, and the cops follow the detective mostly the best amount of victims the killer gets and the more that live determines which killer or detective is the best, and the victim with the longest life wins, of course the suspects and cops are fair game to the killer and the detective has to be one of the last killed, once your cabin is done the last ones have to duke it out"

"There's a killed zone so everyone knows who got killed that is if someone other than the killer lives to tell about it." Ayako spookily. "After you eat tomorrow you may start."

"Who's the detective?" Heiji questioned Kaito raised his hand as they went to their cabin a guy Kazima a blond gruffy looking man, was also in their group.

"What!?" Heiji roared it sucked being a suspect or victim, Yumi laughed highly amused.

"Stuck with a bunch of kids..." Kazima groaned Yumi smirked slightly while Heiji and Kaito looked offended.

"Watch it Heiji might be the killer." Yumi stated Conan snickered at the thought.

"Shut up!" Heiji's voice with his accent.

"Make me!" Yumi mockingly using the way he spoke Conan grinned.

"You little-"

"Angel? Yah I know I'm the sweetest girl you ever met." Still mocking his accent Heiji growled.

"Who ever is the killer please make her the first victim!" Ran and Kaito sent him a look. 'Don't say stuff like that!' He waved them all off.

...

**Read and review! Please help me with the riddle I'm thinking of it being in an old shrine. Oh and please review.**


End file.
